1. Field
The following description relates to facial verification technology.
2. Description of Related Art
Facial verification technology of biometric authentication technology may include authentication technology for determining whether a user is valid based on a face appearing in a static or moving images. Such facial verification technology has an advantage that contactless verification may be performed on a verification target.